Quarantine
A halo 3 machinima comedy made by LC1 Banana & SM7 T1dalwave in an LC1 Production. It is about a group of people trying to survive in a zombie infested world. Plot Quarantine The episode opens up with a guy breaking a defense line of a occupied base, trying to get away from the zombies. the guy is save by sarge and dirk face inside the base. sarge knocks the guy out and drags him inside. dirk face kills a zombie while his friend who he promised to protect runs away. the guy wakes up inside the base and the two name him fat-ass ( for having a fat-ass) even through the guy says he doesnt. sarge shows fat-ass around the base (last resort). It includes a armory, a piece a shit toilet, and a the bridge. he then shows a brindge which lifted up and not down and says as long as that thing is up they are safe. dirk face then yells out he sees jenkins, a former opertive, and jenkins starts running torwds the bridge. the episode end with sarge yelling "jenkins no" and jenkin nears the bridged. Quarantine 2 The episodes starts where the first one left off. Jenkins manages to destroy the bridge to the safty of the base. fatass and sarge run back inside the base to warn everyone. sarge introduces to fat-ass to topkins while warning everyone. topkins has bad speech and childlishs problems. sarge tells everyone to secure the base and but up barickades. the day falls to night fall and dirk face and fat-ass are sleeping in thier room when they here a strange sound. they goe see what it is but it is sarge taking a shit in the toilet and then tells fat-ass to clean it out, but is disgusted by it. bill, the zombie from yesterday, leads a army of zombies to avenge jimmy, his zombie friend death. in the background we see jenkins getting ready to strike. Quarantine 3 - part 1 topkins tries to radio sarge when he leaves. he finally call but only for him to shut up. topkins says he left them here without thier tank and he says it survivel of the fitest. topkins starts smashing radios and antenes inside the base cries in the corner. dirk face and fat-ass come to see whats wrong and topkins tell them sarge left. he stops crying and decides to kill jenkins. he heads outside the base calls jenkins out. jenkins appears and topkins comes. topkins seems to have a personal score with. the two begin fighting and topkins shoots him, but still manages to fight. jekins jumps into the air and dodges topkins bullets and hits him. topkins takes out his weapon, meatgrinder (gravity hammer), and trys to smash him but misses. topkins get scares and trys to run but want end instead. topkins and jenkins charge at each other and thier is a big explosion. Quarantine 3 - part 2 a army of zombies outside the gate start rushing torwds the base, during the time are lagging. sarge appears out nowhere with the tank and starts mowing them down. inside the base, dirk face and fat-ass trie to see whats happing inside the base thru the security camerus. after alot of aptemps, the two see what outside. they see sarge surrounded by two zombies, and the two decide to help him. when he gets inside he says they hold out as long as possible even thier supplys are running low. just then a zombie charges at the front gate and set off the fusion coils they put there for no reason. then they see topkins and jenkin still fighting but topkins doesnt have meat-grinder. topkins is defeated by jenkins and he finishes him off. fat-ass and dirk face mourn over topkin. Quarantine 3 - part 3 dirk face and fat-ass mourn a little more when sarge come out with the tank and tells the two to get in. dirk face is able to get inside safely but fat-ass is almost at the tank jenkins appear out no-where and kills fat-ass. dirk-face tries to shoot jenkins with the turret on the tank but doesnt die. sarge drive by him and head for the gate. when they reach the gate, they see jenkins. sarge and dirk-face trie to kill jenkin with the turret and tank but he seems to be indestructible. dirk-face get of the tank and shoots jenkins with his pistol. jenkins finally goes down and two escape the base. at the end of the video we topkins lying on the ground and then the credits roll for the end of the season. at the near end of the episode, dirk-face and sarge drive to find someplace else to go and mourn over topkins but not fat-ass because they dont see him important. when they drive off in the ocean we jenkins is in the back of the tank and still alive. Quarantine 4 Characters Sarge Fat-ass need to go lose weight Dirk-face Topkins 'VILLIANS' Jenkins Zombies